Fences have been utilized for many centuries for a host of different purposes. As a result, many different types of fences and fence structures have been employed and styled to meet specific purposes. In view of the increase in population, as well as the density of the populace, especially in suburban and metropolitan areas, fences have emerged as a necessity for safety as well as privacy.
While many fences and dividers are constructed with brick, stone and other nondestructable materials, such type of fences are very costly and are not easily or quickly constructed. On the other hand, wooden fences comprised of a number of vertical boards placed edge to edge, have experienced a great deal of popularity, due basically to the low cost, availability and the expediency by which such type of fences can be constructed. The wooden type fences range from six to eight feet in height, and provide a substantial degree of privacy, as well as security in preventing unauthorized entry to the enclosed premises.
Wooden fences are generally constructed by anchoring either metal posts or wooden posts in the ground, often by a concrete base. Then, three or more lateral wooden supports are nailed or stapled between the posts. Lastly, the vertical wooden boards or slats are quickly nailed or stapled to the lateral supports, thus completing the fence. Hinged gates and the like can be made in a similar fashion, and fastened to the vertical posts by hinges and latch mechanisms. Many different types and variations of this type of fence are available. While the vertical posts are often made of a treated wood which is highly resistant to deterioration due to moisture and insects, the lateral supports and the vertical fence boards are often made of pine or cedar, and thus last only between five to ten years. It can be appreciated that a substantial disadvantage with wooden fences is thus the short life thereof, until some or all of the boards require replacing.
As a result of the popularity of the wood-type fences, the fabrication and the instillation of the same requires a high degree of efficiency to remain competitive. By and large, to remain competitive in installing fences, automatic nail and staple guns are utilized to expedite installation. While eight-foot sections of wood fences can be purchased pre-assembled, the installation time thereof is reduced, at the expense of increased cost.
A substantial advance in the field of fence structures was achieved in the fence structure described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,261 by Gandara, where an all-metal fence structure was disclosed that can be made and installed so as to be cost effective with the popular wood privacy fences. According to the patented Gandara fence, tubular metal posts anchor the fence sections in the ground. Vertical channel members supporting the fence sections along the vertical end edges are formed with a concave portion to accommodate the tubular fence post. While such post and fence structure overcomes many of the problems of the prior art, such structure can yet be improved upon to further reduce material and labor costs.
In accordance with the foregoing, a need exists for a fence structure that has very few different components, is economically fabricated and installed, and can withstand high wind loads. A further need exists for a fence structure that can be constructed primarily with precoated metal using contour roll forming techniques.